Who's keeping score?
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: Jack and Kim are the bad kids of school, the players, the heartbreakers, but will their love find each other? more explanation in the first chapter... KICK KICK KICK! rating may change later...
1. Chapter 1

A/n hi guys, I'm not really in the mood for a long authors note so I'll keep it short, this is my new story, 'who's keeping score?'. Enjoy!

**Who's keeping score?**

"Yo Crawford!" jack yelled to me. "What the hell do you want brewer?" I screamed back. You see me and the infamous bad-boy of Seaford have this pissing match going on, I'd get to him, he'd get to me, nothing new, only one detail missing. I'm the bad-girl of Seaford. Which ultimately makes us, as people would say, 'meant to be' (a/n yes this is my story meant to be but I changed the name) well, that's what the mushy gushy people say; I say it's a bunch of shit.

Jack walks up to me strong and confident as usual, he smashes his lips on mine, nothing new, I knew it was going to happen. I immediately kissed back, loving the taste of his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled as he groaned. He slipped his hands behind my thighs, hoisting my long tan legs around his torso while slamming me against the lockers, loud enough to make a bang, it should've hurt my I honestly loved his roughness and not treating me like a fragile little girl. He bit my lip which made me moan, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, meanwhile my hands are still wandering underneath his shirt on his abs and toned chest. After searching every crevice of my mouth, he began trailing kisses down my neck, while his hands tried slipping into my shirt. (I was wearing a black wavy loose shirt that went right below my belly button, jean frayed short shorts, and ankle length combat boots with knee high black socks underneath, with my hair in a waterfall braid (a/n sorry I'm a bit of a fashionista)) I immediately unwrapped my legs from his waist, ''ah ah big boy'' I scolded. I turned around, whipping my hair in his face in the process and strutted of to history.

You see, what we did there was nothing new. We'd intensely make out, I'd try to make a move on him or the other way around, and we'd stop it, do something sarcastic, and then strut off. All the while never dating or even having a friendship. I guess you could call us frenemies with benefits. Because we're definitely enemies, every party we'd compete on who'd have the most hook-ups, I'd win some he'd win some. We'd also make fun of each other on who started the most recent make-out session. Then the benefits part comes in, well you just got a front row view of that, but that one would be considered small.

After history I went to my second period, drama, that I just so happened to have with jack. Trust me, I know it was neither of our decisions to be in that class. We'd skip so often that the teacher would just mark us there so we could save her the trouble of getting mad at us for sleeping or being stupid. My school schedule is history, drama, math, English, lunch, band, science, study hall, and athletics and the only classes I wouldn't sleep in are history, band, study hall, athletics, and lunch, if that's a class. I know what you're thinking, the all might Kim Crawford goes to history? Well yes,, I do, for 2 reasons. 1 my teacher for history is also my teacher for athletics and if I don't get good grades in that class, my teacher will kick me off volleyball team and cheerleading/dance team and 2 well history is kind of fun the coach (I call the teacher coach) is really cool, so the class isn't terribly boring. I decided that instead of skipping drama and making out with jack, I'd go and take a well needed nap. I exited the ladies room, on my way to drama and you know how you get that weird feeling that someone is following you? I turned around before I even knew who was following me and snapped

''you want something?! Or are you following me for the hell of it?!'' and of course who do I see, jack fucking brewer. I sware, even when I think he's not there, he is! I mean, really?! Is he my stalker or something?! "Whoa whoa kimmy, you know we have the same class right?! Or are you still trying to ignore me?!" he asked with that stupid smirk of his. "Wow, your actually going to class?! Shocker, attention everyone! Your resident bad boy, jack brewer is mmph-"I was saying, trying so hard not to laugh, but failing miserably right before jack covered my mouth. "I'm not so sure you want to do that, kimmy" he growled, still smirking. Ugh, I just want to slap the smirk off this boy's face. "And why is that, Jackie?" I said in the most innocent voice, batting my eyelashes, knowing that he HATES being called that. "Uh- um-"jack stuttered. I patted his chest, practically saying 'I won' but really I said "that's what I thought" and again walked off to drama class.

Time skip- 1 hr into drama class

Kim's p.o.v.

Okay, someone's going to get it. Either my best friend, bad girl in training, aurora or jack. Why? Well because I just got rudely awakened by someone screaming in my ear and unless jack just sucked all the helium out of a balloon, I'm pretty sure it was... "Cay gets your ass over here!" (cay is my nickname for aurora) "yes Kimberly" she said with a sly grin " I love you girl!" I said while hugging. Ok I know weird right? You're wondering why I'm hugging her when I should be mad. Reason being, great minds think alike, I would've done the same thing. "Hell yeah sista"

"awe, look who's getting close to their bestie, careful kimmy don't want to get too close" his words slipped out like venom, that sly smirk still sticking on his face (a/n wow try saying that 5 times fast review telling me if you can or not! I can't hehe) "god damn it brewer" I mumbled under my breath, along with many other explicit. I stand up from my desk, kicking my chair behind me, crashing with a bang. The class immediately snapped into silence. "Listen here, dick face" Crawford 1 brewer 0 "I don't need you or your smartassness in my life" Crawford 2 brewer 0 "so back. The fuck. Off!" I yelled. Crawford 3 brewer 0. Then he did the thing that changed the game, he brought his mouth closer to my ear, his hot breath sending tingles down my spine as he spoke "try me baby girl" he blew in my ear a little while nibbling on my ear for just a few seconds before walking out of the classroom. I was officially awestruck, Crawford 3 brewer 5.

Between the slam of the door and the final bell ringing (pretend it's the end of school, k?" I snapped out of my trance. "Shit!". I walked out of class, getting the usual compliments and wolf whistles I no longer blush to. I exit the school, only to be welcomed by my friend Carson (the episode new jack city never happened but Carson and jack still are enemies) he's not really my friend I just use him to get to jack. I push Carson down into the round table behind him, while he holds my hips. And what do ya know? Jack turns around from his group just in time, so I decide to mess with him "hey Jackie boy, come to see the show? You're going to love it!" I shout to him. The entire time Carson has a huge grin, so I decide to play a little more. "one minute Hun" I tell Carson, giving him a short rough kiss.

I walk over to jack, slamming my lips against his, grinding my hips against his while he's holding my waist. I pull roughly away from the lust filled kiss lining kisses up his jaw line, towards his ear. His hands rubbing and squeezing my ass and thighs, so I grind my hips harder against his, causing him to groan "Kim… don't" he moaned out, I just smirked. I reached his ear and did what he did to me earlier "it's not over babe. Payback's a bitch, and I'm winning" I said while sucking, biting, kissing, and blowing in his ear. I slammed my lips against his once more while rubbing my leg up and down his to wake him from his trance in time to see the show. And with that I walked away with a small wave. Crawford 7 brewer 5. I went over to Carson and sat on his lap, one knee on each side of him, and pretty much gave him a lap dance at school. Meanwhile, I could almost see the smoke blowing out of jacks ears and looks like he wants to punch someone; oh I can't wait to see him at the dojo. Crawford 8 brewer 5. I jump off Carson in time for my phone to go off along with everyone else's _damn is this pretty little liars or what?! _(A/n cough cough new story hint cough cough)

**From: Aurora Brooklyn to: school subject: party**

Hey! Party party party! My house. Saturday night. Dusk till dawn. Parents out of town ;) anyone who is someone... BE THERE!

As I read the text I ran into my trusty bff "thank. You. Cay"

**A/n **how was it? I hope you liked. Ok so I need 8 reviews before I update so REVIEW please. I will be updating my other stories tonight also. Sorry it has taken so long my little sis spilt shit on my keyboard, again. So I had to get a new one cause I couldn't type with my keys sticking. Ok peace out yo!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n omg hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I loved all of them! Ok so this is the second chapter and I haven't had enough time to pre write anything so I'm winging it, so please excuse me if it's shitty. By the way Kim is 16 and jack is 17

**Who's keeping score? - Chapter 2**

Yes! Today's the day of the party and I can't wait! I got dresses into my white see through tank top with a black crop top underneath, a black short skirt with blank panty hose underneath, black pumps, and a leather jacket, with my gray purse (link: .us/jenny_season_3_gossip_girl_fashion_shoot_humph reys_dont_they_bad_outfits_picture_ ) I walked out my door to see jack exiting his house also, yes we're neighbors, I walk over to him "hey Jackie boy? How are ya?" I asked with a sly grin tracing circles on his chest. "Ok Kim what do you want?!" he asked quite meanly, trying to shove past me but I snatched his wrist to pull him back. "I don't like when you use that tone with me baby" I whined using my puppy dog facing, inching closer and closer towards his neck, licking it. "I wanted to know, how you liked the show yesterday."I whispered seductively, still tracing circles around his chest and torso. "Doesn't fucking remind me about that ass hole" he growled his tightly balled fists already turning white. Crawford 9 brewer 5. "Oh? If I didn't say so I, it sounds like wittle Jackie boy is jealous?" I whispered, inching my face closer to his, carrying out the s. after that, I got the response I wanted, he slammed me against the door "listen here you little bitch" ok that hurt a little "if you want to practically make babies with that guy on the school bench be my fucking guest" ok that hurt a lot "but don't come back here and shove it in my god damned face" ok that's better "are you done now?" I asked him. His face softened. "Now kiss me. Show him I'm yours, take me-"I said barely above a whisper, but before I could finish he slammed his lips on mine, slamming me harder into his door… I twisted the door handle and we both walked in fiercely making out, my hand around his neck, playing with his long brunette hair while the other hand massages his toned chest and torso. His hands traveling underneath my tank top as he's already stripped me of my jacket. His hands reach the waist band of my skirt as he tries to slip in; I knew I had to stop it sadly, "no" his hands stop but he's still kissing my neck "jack…" no answer "jack please, look at me" no answer. I put 2 fingers under his chin "look. At. Me" I said sternly, he lightly nodded "just because you're the bad boy doesn't mean you have to get into every girls pants, now are you going to be a good boy for 10 minutes or should I leave?" I asked, innocently. He kissed my lips lightly, his hands still on my hips, he moved us over to the coach, him over top me. He put his hands behind my back lifting me up so we were closer together I wrapped my legs around his torso as he rubbed my thighs. He moved his lips from mine down to my neck sucking on my 'sweet spot', I moaned a little. As I was rubbing my hands around his torso I felt for the edge of his t-shirt and tugged at, he understood what I meant and pulled it off. The sight of his body instantly gave me the encouragement to take control so I flipped us; I sat on top straddling him while grinding my hips into his, hard. I started placing feather light kisses from his neck, down his chest, tracing his abs, towards the waist line of his pants, he growled "Kim, don't do that" I continued "Kim, stop" I still ignored him, knowing the effect I have on him "god damn it Kim" he flipped us roughly, this is the jack I want. he kissed me hard, while slamming his hips into mine, I massaged his torso, again moving my hands down towards the waist of his pants "if you continue, your not going to like the out come baby girl" he growled pinning my hands above my head. I kissed the side of his face towards his ear, I licked then bit down on the shell of his ear then whispered "who says?" seductively. He places a rough kiss on my lips then pulls away and stands up, I stand up also "what's wrong baby?" I whisper, grabbing his arm to turn him around, "everything Kim! Fucking everything! You're a beautiful young girl who could get any guy she wants but chooses me, but any time I'm around you I just go fucking crazy!" he screams out "relax" I whisper "we both know this isn't good for neither of our reputation but we both needed it off our chest…" he nodded "why don't we just forget about this, and everything will go back to normal?" I ask… "okay" he says. "look, I've got to go but see you at the party tonight?" I ask. He nods. "that's my boy" I say, giggling a little. I pick up my jacket and walk to the door, "bye jack" I say with a small wave, "see ya Kim" and with that I walk out the door, but I can't help but think I just made the biggest mistake of my life

Crawford 10. Brewer 10. Yup a ty.

**Time skip**

"hey aurora" I shout out walking into my friends house, she walks out of one of the many rooms in her families mansion "where the fuck have you been?! I've already set up!" she yells at me "damn, sorry cay! I-" I remembered what happened between jack and I is between us, no one else "i- I just got held up" I stutter "mhm, and I'm wily wonka, I know your lying but right now I don't give a fuck, go change if you're going to change, the party starts" checks imaginary watch "now!" I run up to her bed room to change clothes (link: imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl= &h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=nSQ8xsNSmq35HM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dbadass%2Boutfit%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3 Du&zoom=1&q=badass+outfit&docid=W3TUujgKLZ2bWM) I go back down and the party is already raving. Damn this is going to be one hell of a night.

**a/n **I am NOT proud of this what so ever! If you hate it… I'm deleting it, changing my name, and moving to china… ha-ha jk sorry if you hate it but next chapter will be better cause it's the partyyyyy ok peace ya'lls! 12 reviews needed for me to update and don't forget to read my other story 'don't leave me here'! Ok now peace ya'lls!


	3. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys! I'm trying to write the 3****rd**** chapter aka the party scene and I would REALLY love some ideas! So here's a little contest… you guys all comment your ideas and I will try to choose AT LEAST 3 ideas, whoever's get chosen will of course, get a shout out. I have a few ideas of my own but I honestly don't think they're good enough. Ok I'll need at least 8 to choose, sooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, and also I forgot to add this at the bottom author's note in the last chapter but jack and Kim WILL be back to their bad selves by the 3****rd**** chapter! Those were just feelings they needed to get off their chest… ok the contest startsssss NOW so GO GO GO!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- thanks so much for all the ideas and I'm trying to incorporate all of the ideas without making it too cluttered, and I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job. Let me warn you now, things won't be the same after this chapter (there will of course be lots of kick still) but I'm talking about EVERYTHING else ok so on to the shout outs

Emylova (I loved your idea, I've gotten it before, I'm not going to use it in this chapter but it probably will be in a later chapter)

Jessistyles247 (both of your ideas were spectacular, but I'm only using one, you'll have to wait and see!)

Ghjoy66 (ok honestly, your idea is pretty much what started my entire plot of why everything's changing, no hate to anyone else's they REALLY helped)

Courtney. (sorry but they're not getting together quite yet, actually, the exact opposite lol)

Trueblue28 (yours really helped with Kim getting jealous, you'll know how in a bit)

Burkelyduffieldlover (lots of people had this idea, but still AWESOME!)

Okay, that's all, lots of shout outs eh? Sorry if I missed any one, And no I did not give guest shout outs of course, sorry. Ok so I have a VERY important a/n at the end that can change the whole story, and it's up to YOU! Ok now for what you've been waiting for…

DISCLAIMER! I do not own kickin it, the characters, or before he cheats by Carrie underwood or so what by pink or any other songs mentioned!

No, not that! This…

**Who's Keeping Score? – Chapter 3**

It's an hour into the party, I'm bored off my ass and a little buzzed (that's spiked punch for ya) I'm sitting in the back lounge by the pool sippin' on some punch, I'm all grinded and kissed out honestly, and all I want to do is go home and go to bed, I know not your typical bad girl, I'm just not feelin' it tonight, until I hear that special boys' words. "Hey kimmy! Kimbo! Kimmmmyyyy- bearrrrr! Kim!" I hear the brunette… slurring? Great! He's drunk, along with the rest of these idiots. "Whatcha doin kimmy cub?" jack slurs again. "Kimmy cub? Really jack?" I ask him, inrediculously "well yeah!" he says. I roll my eyes at the drunken boy "you're drunk" I stated "no, I'm just kidding" he says, normally? What? "No your drunk" I reply, not really believing his act so well "gosh, take a joke Kimmy, I was just kidding" "okay, okay fine, you're not drunk, what will it take for you to go away?" I plead. Then hips don't lie comes on the speakers, booming, and I could automatically see the light bulb go off above his head "a dance" he states, while holding out his hand. "Whatever" I mumble pushing MYSELF up from the bar seat. He took my hand and we walked out by the pool, where mostly everyone else was, we were about 2-3 feet from the edge of the pool. We started dancing- well um grinding like everyone else, while kissing every few seconds, he held my hips and I had my hands around his neck in his hair but now under his shirt, scratching his hot abs (a/n sorry guys don't feel like going into details, there is A LOT going on in this chapter and I don't have much time) he started backing me towards the pool "jack. Jack what are you doing?!" I asked with panic in my voice "jack. Stop!" I screamed, he didn't; now I'm getting worried. "Don't worry babe, I've got you" he whispered in my ear, still trying to grind against me while backing me towards the pool "jack. Please stop. Seriously jack please stop! What did I do to you- AHH!?" (A/n I know cheesy) "You didn't do anything kimmy, I just felt like it" he said with a wink, and walked away, while everyone's laughing... I panicked, I climbed out, yelling at people things like "move the fuck out of my way" I went upstairs only to…

**Jack's p.o.v. **

I walked back inside from 'dancing' with Kim. Call me what you like, but I have a reputation to uphold and it's not going to be risked by her… I walk back inside to see a note obviously directed towards me…

**Hey Jackie! I have something VERY special for you in the home theatre! Find me and have some fun… love **

**The one who's keeping score**

What the fuck?! 'The one who's keeping score'?! What the hell does that mean! I figured I should follow it but I have a deadly feeling it's a trap! I mean I know it's Kim that gave me this but I have no clue what Blondie has in store for me… I trudged to the home theatre to find a sight I never wanted to see…

(A/n no I'm not leaving y'all with a cliffy)

**Kim's p.o.v.**

I get there and someone slams me against the wall, along with their lips on mine so I kiss back as roughly as them , hey I'm a bad girl, anyone who kisses like that is not a nerd, and anyone else will just help my reputation. I open my eyes to find its Carson. I break from the kiss "hey babe, what you doing?" I mumble "nothing much" he says before kissing me again, with a smirk, he twists and handle and we fall into a room that looks like a big ass movie theatre, he's on top of me and if anyone found us, it'd look really bad, and… I spoke too soon… 'WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear someone shout, wait! I know that voice, JACK! "Seriously Kim?! Why the fuck did you lead me here?! This is your fucking payback!? Well nice job, you fucking won!" he screams, and tries to stomp off, I catch his fore arm. "Jack! What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't lead you anywhere other than hell! In case you haven't noticed, I'm allowed to kiss, touch and fuck whoever the hell I want" I scream back at him. Oh shit! I shouldn't have said that! "Bull shit Kim! I know you left me that god damn note!" he screams back and stomps off again, this time I didn't stop him. I turn around to see Carson gone. What the fuck is going on in my life! And I didn't right any damn note to him! I didn't even know that was going to happen! One party, and my perfect life gets all screwed up! That's it! Revenge it is and it's going to be good!

**One hour later!**

I changed my clothes for what? 4th time today? Anyway I have on a gray belly shirt that says 'music is love' in black, jean high waist short shorts, fishnet tights, black combat boots that go a little under my knees, black sunglasses, black serpent ring, bleeding black earrings, and a black jeweled cuff bracelet, with my hair in a high straightened ponytail ( links: bad_girl_outfit/set?id=71393015 and /category/olivia-holt/ she has the same makeup in the story as that photo) I went back downstairs and saw something that got me fuming, jack practically making babies with Lindsay on the living room couch, next to the stage. His sure was off and hers was half off and her jeans were unbuttoned. That's it, time for revenge and I know exactly how. I had to go out to the road for part of my plan but came back by 2 a.m. . . . I walked up to the stage "move" I commanded sternly to the band that was playing, they all scurried away. "hey guys! How y'all doing?" I shouted into the microphone. I got a bunch of scream and shouts as a reply "alright! Well I'm going to sing a few songs, this first one is um" I chuckled, evilly you could say "dedicated to someone… who is a dumb ass and really being a dusch bag" I said, jack had turned around from Lindsay and saw me looking at him, evilly. The threw his shirt back on to watch the show "enjoy!" I said sarcastically, still looking at jack. He looked scared, oh right! He should be! Then the music started to one of my favorite songs

Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]

I guess I just lost my boyfriend

I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money,

I'm not gonna pay his rent,

I got a brand new attitude and

I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight.

[Chorus:]

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,

And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit,

What if this song's on the radio?

Then somebody's gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight,

Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

Na Na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]

You weren't there,

You weren't there

You never were,

You want it all,

But that's not fair,

I gave your life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall.

[Chorus]

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

And you're a tool,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

I sang dancing around, many of times going around jack but I often went around other guys especially Carson to get jack jealous. Before the song ended I went back on stage and finished that one and prepared for the next. "Ok this; this song is for all the cheaters" again looking at jack "and the guys who plan on fucking me over. Word of advice… don't… cause paybacks a bitch, and you don't want to be on my naughty list" I said again looking at jack, as I lifted my finger, as if telling the band to start playing…

(**Actions in bold)**

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky

**I walk off the stage, twirling my hair, singing**

Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'Cause

She can't shoot whiskey

**I made my hand out like 'call me' and tipped it up like a drink **

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

**Man, this girl sounds bad ass I think**

Right now,

She's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now,

She's probably saying, "I'm drunk" And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

**As I sang, this I held onto jacks neck, while grinding against him, teasing him, and by the time I said lucky I punched him in the stomach, hard**

Right now,

He's probably dabbing on 3 dollars of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

**The girl still sounds bad ass**

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Because the next time that he cheats OH, you know it won't be on me! No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats OH, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats OH, before he cheats OH

**Oh ya! The reason this girl sounds bad ass? It was me… **

A/n- you like? I know not much 'kick' but it's coming, all good things have to wait… ok so the question I had was, should I make this like, you know how on pretty little liars they get notes from 'a'? Well this would be like that but with jack and Kim…. I'm only doing it if you guys say so, but I'll have chapters out A LOT faster if that was the plot cause I have TONS of ideas… and/or make a new fanfic about a pretty little liars/kickin it cross over, this would be the plot…. What happens, when the wasabi warriors take a trip to rosewood for a karate tournament, and Kim gets letters from this alleged 'a'? Or worse, has to join the 'a' team? The gang unites with your 4 favorite pretty little liars, with good and bad things to come. What happens when Kim's friends, family and secret crush are in danger... you guys like? You can choose one or both of those ideas… but for now, 15 reviews is what it takes for me to update so, you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Peace ya'lls!


	5. Chapter 4

a/n – hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! i know, I'm not at 15 reviews yet, but all this chapter is, is a flashback and a few jealousy things with jack and Kim. If you're a dedicated reader to this story, this is a chapter you do NOT want to skip! Ok, so most of the flashback will be kind of like a song- fic but no lyrics that was last chapter.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own kickin it, the characters, or Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Ok now I give you….

**Who's keeping Score- Chapter 5?**

That's right. You heard (or read?) me right. Here's how it happened…

**Flashback**

**(a/n I suggest watching the music video, to the song before he cheats, for this part) **

It was 12 a.m., I had just finished changing clothes, and that's when I went outside for part of my revenge. Before I did that though, I went to Aurora's brother, Cameron, he's almost 18 (I'm 16) and borrowed one of his baseball bats (he plays baseball, obviously). I went out side, and found Jacks car, a 2013 black camaro with red racing stripes, it really was a beauty and he treated it like his baby. I beated that thing to a pulp, (a/n here's where the song part comes in) I knew he left his car unlocked so I popped the door open, I grabbed the keys from the center console, I got out and slammed the door, but not before carving my name into the smooth black leather seats 'Kimmy' the seats read, not that I needed to put my name on the work, as he would already know who it is after tonight, I finally got out and slammed the door. The next thing I did was write 'love kimmy, 3' on the driver's side door, in scratch marks, I also scribbled all over the car and wrote some other things on it, mean things. The next thing I did, was took Cameron's, Louise Ville slugger baseball bat to both rear view mirrors, smacking them clean off, and bashed the headlights, and then got a clever idea. On the hood I wrote 'HOMERUN, SORRY CAM!' oh he'll know what I mean. Then I took the key again and carved '(k)' with a circle around it into each tire. I bashed all the windows, as shattered glass flew everywhere. And last but not least I carved 'luv kimmy, to Jackie boy. Sorry Cameron! ;)' with the keys and threw the bat through the front windshield, shattering it too. I kept the keys with me for later. I've got to admit, I felt bad, for like a second (a/n who can guess what that's from? A hint, a special from comedy special. First one to guess who said that, first, gets a shout out). The entire time doing this I thought, he fucking traded me for that sluttish little fake blonde Lindsay, grinding against her. She's so fake and weak! Can't even take shots of whisky, I CAN! This is all better than revenge, it's perfect! I know we weren't together but I thought he loved me, guess not... Oh damn… I could hear that horrid cat sounding voice of Lindsay's, singing some type of karaoke, I'm probably not the only one thinking make it stop, oh ya I probably am, everyone else is drunk off their asses. She probably is telling jack she's drunk, and jack is probably thinking he's going to get lucky, everyone already knows he ain't no damn virgin… and who else would want to fuck Lindsay! And he don't know… he doesn't know I'm doing all of this, he will though. I'm not really doing this because of what he's doing with Lindsay, I mean that may be part of it, but this is mostly for everything else. Pushing me in the pool, teasing me, making fun of me, screaming at me for no god damn reason. I'm fucking done! And one last thought before I strutted back inside… fuck you, jack brewer, fuck you!

**Flashback over**

So that leaves me here, half tipsy after the 4 mixed bottles of jack and whisky (the drink jack not jack fucking brewer. Lol) I just finished singing, I walked over to jack, and pulled out his keys and shook them, making them ring, I grinned evilly and dropped them in his drink. Then I got another idea, I saw Cameron across the room, Jack is also jealous of me and Cameron because he knows Cam is better than him, and older. I walk over to Cameron, turned around and winked at jack who was staring at me, and slammed my lips into his (Cams if that's not clear, and I know he's 2 years older than me but hey, he's hot) I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went to my ass, as I brought my legs around his torso, I opened my eyes and grinned into the kiss, while looking at jack he looked like he was fuming. I closed my eyes and focused back onto Cameron, only to have him ripped away "what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend!?" jack screamed at Cameron, despite the age difference they were about the same height "dude, I didn't know, she jumped on me and I'm not one to tell kimmy no-"Cameron started screaming back, I put my hand on his chest to stop him "listen, douche bag! I am NOT your girlfriend, never has been, never will be, I think you made that clear by practically having dry sex with that slut" I screamed back pointing at Lindsay "and don't you dare deny it!" I finished. And before anyone could return with a comeback aurora shouts "5.o's here, everyone get the fuck out!" and everyone scrambled. Other than me, aurora and Cameron who just walked out to my black truck with a lift kit (I'm a truck girl, what can I say) Cameron and us girl sat on the hood of my truck (which is about 3 and a half feet of the ground) and waited for jack to come see his car. As we walked by it aurora said "damn Kim, you did some damage" I laugh "what can I say, I'm a crazy bitch" we all laugh at that then climb onto my truck "you're my crazy bitch though" Cameron says softly, then kisses me roughly (man this boy's bipolar… it's kind of hot!) "oh my good you 2, get a cave" aurora says, laughing we laugh too "it'll make jack pissed off even more if he sees us" I reply "kiss away" she says, in a sing songy voice. So that's what we did, he laid me down on the hood of the truck him over top of me and we pretty much made out, until we heard "what the fuck?!" oh yes, jack is here. Cameron goes to sit up, "no stay, I want him to see us…" he nods "hey Jackie boy!" I shout, then connect, cam and I's lips again, it was short so after, I hopped off the hood of the truck, "you like my work, jack?" I ask with a grin "what the fuck did you do Crawford!" he screams at me, I don't even flinch, just smile "well now that you ask, I took a trip to candy land" I say, happily "what the fuck does it look like I did!" I shout "dumb ass" I mumble angrily (wow, I'm bipolar too). Wow I pissed him off so bad, he's speechless, damn I'm good! "Awe Jackie, you want me to make it better?" I ask, very baby like. I look back at cam for permission, he nods, and I kiss jack, hard, but right as he starts kissing back I tear away. I walk back to my truck and get into go home, but before I can climb up someone catches my wrist… "Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?" Cameron asks, I slam my lips to his, for a short loving kiss, I pull away "does that answer your question?" I ask, he nods "bye babe" I say, giving him a kiss and getting in my truck, as I see jack fuming. I feel bad about this, but I don't

A/N – you guys like? I know you want kick… they'll get together just not now… I personally love 'Kameron' (Kim and Cameron) ok review what you think and any ideas you have are greatly appreciated! 10 reviews for next chapter! Peace ya'lls!


	6. Not a Chapter- sorry please read

**PLEASE READ!**

Alright guys! I know this isn't a chapter, but I have excuses…

Excuse #1- I'm having a bit of writers block, I have a few ideas but I'm having trouble putting them on paper (more about this topic on bottom, continue reading)

Excuse #2- I dropped my phone under running water, in the sink, and I had EVERYTHING on that, like ideas, some segments of stories so, I'm kind of suffering without it. Anyway, it's been sitting in rice for a day, I'm going to give it one more night and try it (any other ideas to fix water damaged phones, please review)

Excuse #3- I have 3 computers, I have the desktop in my room, a laptop, and a family desktop (which is constantly being used by my little sis) ok so my laptop is being repaired, and I was using the desktop in my room but it needs an internet card in order to work, well the internet card somehow melted and I haven't been able to replace it (which leads me to my next excuse), and like I said the desktop is constantly being used and I lost my flash drive to write it on my desktop in my room and post it on the family one (make sense?)

Excuse #4- I work A LOT!

Ok so those were my excuses, pathetic right? Ok so what's coming up is, I'm going to my father's house to meet the step monster for the first time (ugh) but I have to, he's replacing my laptop, ok so once I get my laptop, I'll be posting A LOT faster… cause I'll be able to write at work when it's a slow (for those of you who don't know, it's a restaurant, if u live near Lakeland, Florida, you should come visit!)

Ok that's over, I need ideas people! So same deal as last time, leave reviews for ideas and ALL ideas, used or not, will get shout outs so please, I really need help. Alright for those who read, thanks for reading!

**IN CASE I DIDN'T MAKE THISE CLEAR, PLEASE READ!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N- **hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long… I've been at work, then school started (if you didn't read my other story 'as right, as it feels?' (You should) I'm virtual schooled so yeah) then I've actually had a social life and had some friends sleep over then went to their house and went swimming and to the mall (typical girly stuff… I disgust myself) and I'm already failing vocabulary and GUM (grammar, usage, and mechanics… don't ask) so can like someone tutor me or something cause if I fail for much longer my parents will ground me for like ever and .. Yeah I really need help… ok so here's chapter 5... Please excuse its suckishness…

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

Who's Keeping Score? – Chapter 5- Kim's p.o.v.

Ah, Monday again… (Cheesy right) I skipped Sunday, considering the hangover from 'that night' sucked. I literally sat there all day and did nothing. But it's Monday now and with the help off 2 Advil and a monster coffee I can go through the day without blowing up at anyone who passes by me. I reluctantly got out of bed and got a shower, I actually have someone that I give a shit about to impress. I hopped out of the shower (ha-ha not literally), getting dressed in a black sweatshirt like shirt, where one arm is full-sleeved and the other arm is a spaghetti strap tank top, then I had on very light wash jean, super frayed, short shorts (and when I say short, I mean SHORT!) then wore black socks that went just above my calf, white vans, then for jewelry I wore white feather earrings, a white feather necklace and a pearl ring. I had my hair in a side braid (think katniss), with a white feather piece clipped on, then for make-up I had white eye shadow, white mascara (idk if this is possible but it sounds really pretty. Lol), with a dash of lip gloss. Overall I looked stunning, like an angel. I went downstairs, grabbed an apple, and ran outside to my truck and drove to auroras house, when I got there I shouted "let's go cay!" and revved the engine of the truck. I got out so she could drive because I honestly didn't feel like it. She came running out in a jean mini skirt, black tank top, and black stilettos. Yuck! She got in the truck "hey k!" she said driving out of her drive way. "Not much! Turn it up!" I shouted throwing my hands up and head back with the windows down. She turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on…

**Now that I have captured your attention**

**I want to steal ya for a rhythm intervention**

**Mr. TSA, I'm ready for inspection**

**Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression**

**Oh, oh**

**Can we take it nice and slow, slow?**

**Break it down and drop it low, low**

**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

We sang and sang. We pulled up to the school, radio still booming, my pose came up to us "hey Kim!" they all shouted "hey girls!" I said back hopping out of the truck, music still blaring.

**If you want me I'm accepting applications**

**So long as we can keep this record on rotation**

**You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**So amazing**

**Oh, oh**

**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**

**Break it down and drop it low, low**

**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go**

I started to dance; this isn't anything unusual, just having some fun. Now there's a crowd, I spotted some of my hook ups, Carson, and… ugh jack! I wish Cameron was here, he goes to a different school. I got a good idea, so I was still, but dancing around all the guys, hey anything to get revenge on jack…

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**The music's got me goin'**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**No stoppin' til the morning**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**You know I'm ready for it**

**For it, for it!**

**Yeah!**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**The music's got me goin'**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**No stopping' til the morning**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**You know I'm ready for it**

**For it, for it!**

**Yeah!**

**(I-It's the cataracts)**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"**

**All night long**

**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**How do I do it?**

**I-I-It's the cataracts**

**Ha ha ha ha **

We finished dancing, that was so fun. The bell rang and everybody began scattering to class, I took my sweet ass time. I got my books, and went to class. 10 minutes late. Oops!

"Kimberly Crawford, you are late! Detention!" Mr. Berdag calls out as I strut to the back of the class, but before I sit I turn around and send him a glare "and Mr. Douche bag you're a pervert. No thanks I'm busy" venom etching from my voice as I say this, he just shuts his mouth, knowing better not to argue with me.

**Time skip- to lunch **

Today has been so boring! I see jack, walking to lunch, the halls are empty, hm time to make my day interesting. "Hey Jackie! How's your car doing? I really am sorry about that, but if you want. I can give ya a ride til it gets fixed" I said seductively, with a wink, tracing circles on his chest. Oh he knew what I meant. "No- actually ya sure" he said with a grin. Shit! What did I do?! I kiss him, short and hard, as I pull away, my lips lingering on his, he holds my waist but quickly pulls away! "Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asks, not genuinely concerned… "… and?" I ask, smirking "if you don't want kiss me, I'll go find someone else like brody" angry "Brett" angrier "or Carson" I whisper in his ear, seductively. Oh that did it! I go to walk away but he snatches my wrist back, slamming his lips on mine of course. Score! I kiss back, him slamming me into the lockers, ouch! I pull away kissing his neck up to his ear "That all you got boy?!" I whisper again. He pulls away roughly, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, black with lust. "Don't tempt me Kim" he whispers back, deeply, jaggedly. Damn that's hot! "I'm not Hun, just seeing how far you'll go…" I said, winking and walking away. And before he could catch me the bell rang…

**Time skip- athletics (p.e.)**

Yay! Last period of the day! I go to athletics and change into my sports bra and black dance shorts with my adidas tennis shoes. Typical stuff. I go out to the gym and sit on the bleachers and listen to music. The teacher comes out and she's one of my favorite teachers. "ok class, today we will be doing a bunch of things today, but since Friday was boys day today is girls day so, boys will sit out while the girls do either volleyball, for the volleyball team, cheerleading and dance for cheerleading/dance team and any others can either play basketball in the mini courts or walk the ditch" (a/n I actually had that at my old school. PURE PUNISHMENT!) "MS. I'm the only one on both. Which do I go to?" I ask. "Which ever Ms. Crawford, you may go to both if you like" she said, "ok thanks" I replied and with that everyone went to their places. I went to volleyball first, so I can make jack's jaw drop while his attention is payed. We played and of course my team won, and I think his jaw dropped 4? Times maybe. Then went to cheerleading and dance and because I'm captain, all they did before I got there was talk and go over little cheers and dances, time to get them actually moving. Lazy asses. "Alright! We'll start with our easy routine, get in formation" I said clapping my hands. A bunch of moans and groans were heard, "no whining! I will not think twice about replacing you!" I finished. Wow that fixed them. (Link to routine- watch?v=3F9t9hMbcvs)

**Time skip- end of school **

Finally end of school! I'm in my truck and just got home when my phone went off twice

**Text #1 **

_Date later? Say… portachinis 8? _

I smiled at this. It's from Cameron. I quickly responded _sure can't wait! :*_

**Text #2**

_From: Lindsay_

_Masquerade ball school! Only students allowed! _

_Time: 9- 1 on Friday_

_Apparel: anything with a mask! _

_NOT A SCHOOL DANCE! _

YAY! Something for me to do this weekend… I wonder who I'll go with

A/N- hi! It's taken me forever to write this, told ya it's suckish. Well got to make this quick! I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to include one of the songs I WROTE in the masquerade ball. If I get 5 yes's I'll do it! Ok so 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE! I NEED IDEAS! Peace ya'lls!


	8. Chapter 6 help sorry!

Heyyy! I'm sorry to bring another one to you guys, but I'm stuck… again and I really don't want to put this on hiatus because I may or may not have a sequel planned but that's the thing, this story will only have 3 maybe 4 chapters left, but I have a maybe sequel planned so I need ideas desperately PLEASE! OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PUT IT ON HIATUS! So yeah same thing this time, as last I need at least 8 ideas and everyone who gives an idea (used or not) will get a shout out so PLEASE HELP I'm literally begging now!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **Hi everyone! How ya doing? Good? Good! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been incredibly busy but HEY I'm back lol! From now on my updating schedule will be: every Sunday by 7:30 p.m. EST and throughout the week any one-shots or additional stuff that I may or may not have time for… okay well that's out of the way, here ya go!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDED IN THIS BUT THE PLOT!**

**Who's keeping Score? – Chapter 7- Trouble**

Ugh! Another day at Seaford high! Well, might as well get it over with so I can go to Cameron's after school. I get up to take a shower and get dressed into a pair of black, high wasted shorts with 6 gold buttons lined in two's at the top, along with a red bralette, my black leather jacket, and red and black dc high-tops. For jewelry, gold bangles, gold hoop earrings, and matching necklace, my hair straight and teased (if you guys know who jordyn Jones is (best hip hop dancer ever) her hair is like jordyn's) my make up being, a Smokey eye shadow, mascara, eye-liner and blood red lip stick. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and got my back, went outside to my truck right before remembering 'shit! I've got to pick up jack today!' so I started the truck and took the dreaded drive to the devil's house. I honked the horn so the devil would know I've arrived in hell, and then he himself came out with his stunning self and that damn smirk that's made me fall in love with him 'wait! Did I just say that?!' 'Why, yes you did kimmy! You know you loveee him!' 'No, I don't, and don't call me- you-… us, kimmy! Just go away!' but I was taken out of my conscious argument by the slamming of a door "hey kimmy!" than he looked at me "damn!" he finishes. I give him a flattered look, then a smirk "I could say the same about you, looking good brewer!" I reply, pecking my fingers and putting it on his lips and with that I take off taking the awkward silence with me. After about 5 minutes he started "so Kim, why did you do that anyway?" he asks, knowing I knew he was talking about his car, "I don't know jealousy? Anger? Felt the need to?" I ask, him nodding. 'wow, we're are actually having a serious conversation for once' I think. "do you even like Cameron? I mean, he's 3 years older than you, if you guys did… anything… it'd be illegal…" he says… "Yeah, I know, and trust me, I'm not planning to, I'm still waiting for that someone special" HIM! "and no, not really, I mean he's hot and all, but nothing serious, you know, just another hookup" I finish "so, if you don't really like him, would that mean… you'd be, mad, if I asked you to go to the masquerade with me?" he asks, looking at me, sweetly and for once… sweetly. I return the look, as I park in the school, "I'd love to jack" I reply, with a kind smile. I kiss him, but nothing like all the other times, this was actually, different? It was, sweet… and nice… and soft and it had that one thing, I've never felt with anyone before… love? 'oh gosh, he's changing me!' I think. I pull away and speak "as much as I'd love to sit here all day with you jack, we've actually got to go to that hell hole called school?" he chuckles, "yeah let's go"

**time skip- after school**

I knock on the door, to cameron's house and it opens almost right away "hey kimmy," he says, coming outside, and closing the door "hey Cameron, what's up?" I ask, wondering why were outside, "well, I figured since my parents and sister are home, that we could take a walk, have some alone time, watch the sunset, what do ya say?" he asks, I thought it was really sweet,so I just nodded with a smile and we started walking, but this is only one thing, but auroras neighborhood isn't the… safest… lots of drug's, ally cats (not really cats just people in dark alleys and stuff) but with Cameron I feel safe. We start walking around in a part of the neighborhood I've never been before, it was starting to get dark, and a little saary "hey cam, I think we should go back, it's, getting dark… it's not safe" I say "just a little while longer Kim," he says, now taking me down a dark alley, now I know it's not dafe "cameron, I really think it's not safe, come on" I say, trying to grab his hand to take him back, but he slams me against one of the brick walls, and I whimper a little knowing 2 things. 1, this can't be good and 2, that HURT! "come on babe, I want some alone time" but this wasn't the sweet Cameron, this was an evil, dark side of him, a side I didn't like. And after that he just slammed his lips on mine, with a wet slobbery kiss. I tried pushing him away, but he threw me on the ground like a rag doll, I started seeing fireflies and fuzzyness, my hearing going in and out. He started pulling my shirt off, "cam, please, no" I whimpered, my shirit finally came off, taking my bra with it, "too late kimmy" and with that I let out a final scream, then I saw black.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

I was walking home from jerry's house, and it was kind of in the ghetto, so I wanted to get home quickly, I was on one of the darkest roads with a lot of alleys, when I heard someone scream, a girl scream, I looked around trying to locate it when I looked down one of the alleys, and saw a guys over a blonde, I walked closer, to see that blonde was Kim, my Kim, I immidietly run up to that guys a punch him, square in the jaw, he falls off the girl, holding the side of his face "what the fuck man!" he screams, but I don't care, I just beat the living shit out of him, NO ONE HURTS MY KIM! I go to Kim, I kneel down to her, seeing her shirt is in shreds I taske off mine, and put it on her the best I could before picking her up and taking her home. Now, I may seem to be strong through all of this, but it's just seconds before I fall apart… and I finally did, I took Kim to my house, up to my room, and laid her on my bed before I did something that I havn't done since my dad died. I cried.

a/n alright, I hope that was ok, I've got to make this quick but I want to let you guys know that there will only be 2 chapters left. I'm think about making a sequel so let me know what you think. 10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE. PEACE YA'LLS!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n- hey everyone! It's 10 a.m. on Tuesday and my dad thinks I'm in my room doing school work but… I'M NOT! I'm here writing this for ya'll plus I'm so damn excited for these next 2 chapters AND THE SEQUEL! That's right I'm doing the sequel because I got SO many people wanting it and damn… even I want it… so I NEED NAMES FOR THE SEQUEL! Comment all the name ideas you have and my favorite will get sneak peeks for every chapter and a shout out (THE PLOT IS AT THE BOTTOM) so I'm going to get straight to it! I may or may not update Thursday if I get ALL my stories done! Plus I have a few one-shot's planned over the next few weeks, the ones I have fully developed are 'now you see me' (based off the movie) and 'coming home tonight', so just based off the title of them, tell me which one you guys would like to see out first, my favorite is 'coming home tonight' but whatever, ok I think this is long enough, on with the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer! I do not own kickin it or any songs, shows/movies, or brands mentioned **

And on with the story

**Who's Keeping Score? - Chapter 10**

**Kim's p.o.v**

…I wake up, the sun beaming in my eyes; I open my eyes, before slamming them closed again, the events from… whenever… hit me like a ton of bricks, and it wasn't pleasant. I finally got the nerve to open my eyes again, this time I kept them open, taking in my surroundings; I was in a room…not mine. I was in a bed…not mine. I was laying on… something… not mine. I turned over and saw jack… not mine. But I'm assuming he's the one who saved me, or I wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. I noticed jacks arm wrapped around my torso, securely. Safely. I had my arms wrapped over his. If we were a couple I would've thought this was so sweet, and caring, and loving. But instead, I felt a yearning for him, like I didn't want him with anyone else; to go anywhere else, to ever leave me. I tuned over so I was facing him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I sang, just to free my heart, of something stuck inside of it.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

_[Repeat 'til fade]_

I had closed my eyes, somewhere near the beginning, feeling the need to cry, but swore I'd never let it out. So now, I just laid there, life less, trying to get the feel of Cameron's dirty hands off of me, but somehow I knew they couldn't be rubbed off, they needed to be replaced. Just as I finished that thought, I was turned over on my back, I felt the hot breath of someone over me, by instinct, and I flinched, huddled in a pathetic little ball. "That was beautiful kimmy" he whispers… him meaning jack. I opened my eyes, relieved to find him hovering over me, his hands holding him up. I immediately reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his hips like my life depended on it, making him collapse to his elbows, making our body's that much closer. I pull my face away from the hug, looking into his eyes before I slammed my lips onto his. Trying to show him my thanks. My apologies. MY LOVE! I'm assuming he got it when he kissed my lips with just as much force. Our tongues battled for dominance, although mine wasn't up for much of a fight, as I backed down easily, and just moaned at the sensations this simple gesture has caused me. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, mumbling 'off' in the process; he sat up, his knees at my hips, straddling me, holding me down. He pulled off his shirt, and I hate to say that I was gawking at his sexiness, and damn those abs. I sat up, and got on my knees, so I was facing him, I put my hands on his chest and rubbed all the way down, to his torso, and the skater jeans, I'm assuming he fell asleep in. I fiddled with the top of his jeans as he growled; he kissed me again, putting one of his hands on the small of my back and the other, underneath my shirt, rubbing my stomach. I pulled away from the kiss, and went to pull off my shirt when he grabbed my hands to stop me "what are you doing Kim?" he asks, his forehead leaning against mine, "what does it look like jack, I'm making it even" I said, and commenced to taking off my shirt, but he stopped me again "Kim, we can't do this, not now. You've just been through a traumatic experience, this should be the last thing you should be doing" he said, I immediately felt my heart break, it felt like he didn't want me, at least not nearly as much as I wanted him. I dropped off my knees, and to my butt, scooting backwards, like the person in front of me was the scariest thing on earth. I probably had terror in my eyes, as I kept scooting backwards, until my back hit the head board, the terrifying images had returned to my brain and it was way too much to handle, all at once. I curled up in a ball and did something I haven't done in a while, I cried.

A/n alright guys I hope you liked this chapter, if you don't mind reading the top a/n that'd be great it has some IMPORTANT info. Just kidding it's not over, continue reading.

He crawled over to me, and put a hand on my bare leg (I was only wearing his t-shirt, and underwear) as soon as he put his hands on me, I flinched and started shaking, he pulled me into his lap, "what's wrong kimmy?" he asks, scared that he did something to hurt me. "It- hurts- it all- hurts- jack! His- touch-… still- on me… it burns… it brings back- memories" I say still in my ball, but sit up to look into his eyes to say this "replace it jack, please! It burns too much! If you cared for me, you'd do this, take away this hurt!" I say, looking into his eyes, tears still in mine, "Kim I can't… I don't want you to do this, just because of him. Kim, I love you god damn it! And if were up to me I'd take you… right here. Right now!" he says utter pain in his voice. "Do it jack! Please!" I beg, and with that, he kissed me. He continued. We continued.

**Time skip- still Kim's p.o.v.**

We made love that night, and I could easily say it was the BEST night of my life. Now it was in the morning, that's all I know, I don't even know what day it is. We were just lying there, staring at each other, giving the kisses… or make out sessions. When the question popped in my head "hey jack, what's today?" I ask, as he turns to lie on his back, and I lay my head on his arm and my hand resting on his bare chest. "Um, Friday, why?" he asks, I immediately pop out of bed, knowing what today is, "oh my gosh jack, today's Friday? I was out for 3 day, today is the masquerade, we're still going, right?" I ask, much panicked. He gets up, taking his sweet time, and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my his and rocking us back and forth, he brings his mouth close to my ear, planting a few kisses along the way, "if you want to baby…" he whispers, which sent chills through me. I smile, and pat him on the chest "well then I've got to go" I say, throwing on his t-shirt and a pair of my leggings, and begin to walk out the door with a smile, get down stairs before he runs after me, "Kim wait! Where are you going?" I go to the front door to leave when he reaches me; he grabs my wrist and turns me around, "I think you forgot something" he says, with a smirk. "oh ya" and with that I push my lips onto his, for about a minute of pure passion, lust, and love, "I've got to go baby" I say, pulling away, "ok baby… love you" he says, as he lets me go…

**Time skip- at the masquerade**

Wow! I went home, showered, changed, ate, bought a dress, shoes, and mask, and got dressed, hair and make-up, in 4 hours. I am amazing! I get ready to go to the dance before I remembered I didn't have a ride, and I didn't feel like driving, there was no chance I was going with aurora, I wanted to meet jack there, that's what we agreed on. So I called my back up best friend which is more of a friend than aurora will EVER be, Grace. I text her she says ok. I hear a honk, which must be grace; I go down to find a, white 2014 Porsche. Yep, that's definitely her. I get in the girl, us both smiling like crazy, "hey girl! Damn! You look hot!" she says, I nod a smile "you too Gracie!" and we drive off to the dance… (A/n- Kim's outfit… this took forever so be thankful… lol…. This is the mask- search?hl=en&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSVRpTCxCo1NgEGgIIAwwLELCMpwgaLAoqCAESBNkH0 QcaIINJVVa_1ZrW41BbKxH92hqbrshOKgleJ-ZW0VXBYK9SVDA sQjq7-CBoKCggIARIErDijpAw&sa=X&ei=ux05UqWOC4es9ATukoGgAw&ved=0CCcQwg4oAA&biw=1600&bih=799&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgrc=Ta3k5gnafJDdAM%3A%3B-NriO0JmcxcqkM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F6816e2c139cd2ec05185f8e33fa41232%252Ftumblr_m pizquwM7X1sn9d9xo1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Ftagged%252Fmasquerade-mask%3B500%3B375 – the dress- . - the hair- .pl/proste-delikatne-upiecie-na-wiele-roznych-okaz ji/ - the shoes- /pin/4072 - the jewelry is just a white lace choker, white lace bracelet, and white lace and jeweled earrings, with white eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss) we get there and I get out, on the way I had told grace about… what happened, with Cameron. She knew I still flinched at anybody's touch besides hers and jacks so she clung to me all the way inside, I walked in side, praying to find jack, and that he's not sucking face with some other girl. Next thing I know, my eyes are covered and hot breath is near my ear, "hey gorgeous" he whispers, I turn around, a smile from ear to ear, I kiss him, "I missed you" I whispered against his lips, then someone began talking through the microphone, so we turned to look at them, "oh ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we have Kim Crawford singing for us, come on up Kim" the lady said, and I immediately realized I had a blonde moment, I forget I agreed that I sing a song at the dance. Ugh. I look at jack with pleading eyes, begging him to get me out of this, "go on kimmy, you'll be great, and my eyes will never leave yours" he smiles, I slightly nod and walk up to the stage, "um, hi everyone, tonight I'll be singing an acoustic version of one of my original songs 'nothing without love, so I hope you like it" (s/n- I suggest watching this- watch?v=-r8QQDTmOR8)

We are nothing without it  
We are nothing without it  
We are nothing without love  
Cause there's just something about it, we can't live without it  
We are nothing without love  
Nothing without love  
We are  
We are

Stop. Let me tell you bout a time in my life when I was sitting out  
Wishing that she was still around every night.  
Thinking about you, call your phone  
Never get a busy tone, we could go somewhere alone  
And it would be alright.

I could have everything that this world has to offer  
but without you it wouldn't mean a thing.  
I could have the riches baby on a silver platter  
But I would trade it all for just one ring

Cause we are nothing without it  
We are nothing without it  
We are nothing without love.  
There's just something about it, we can't live without it  
we are nothing without love.  
Nothing without love

we are  
nothing without love  
we are  
nothing without love

let me tell you about a girl on replay in my mind everyday  
Wish she would never go away, please stay.  
Kissing you from head to toe, say I love you so you know  
That I'll never I'll let you go, I'll take the burn, to touch your flame

I could have everything that this world has to offer  
But without you it wouldn't mean a thing.  
I could have the riches baby on a silver platter  
But I would trade it all for just one ring

Cause we are nothing without it  
We are nothing without it  
We are nothing without love.  
There's just something about it, we can't live without it  
we are nothing without love.  
Nothing without love

We are  
Nothing without love  
We are  
Nothing without love

People we all take love for granted  
We don't know what we got until it's gone  
People we all take love for granted  
We don't know what we got until it's gone

Cause we are nothing without it  
We are nothing without it  
We are nothing without love.  
There's just something about it, we can't live without it  
we are nothing without love.  
Nothing without love

we are  
nothing without love  
we are  
nothing without love  
we are  
nothing without love

I sang my final, words, said "thanks guys" and walked off stage, and too jack. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung on, while taking a deep breath. That was our night. That was us. This is us. There's no more score to keep. We are even. We are in each other's arms. And there was always love.

A/n- alright guys! That was the final chapter… just kidding! There's one more, then a sequel, so here's the plot for the sequel if you're wanting to enter the contest- jack and Kim have gotten through thick and thin, and now they are leaving for college, in New York! Them and 2 of their friends go with them, and what adventures will they get through this time, or will they even make it out together? Read to find out… sequel to 'who's keeping score?' …. Ok that was it, I'm still working on it, well I hope ya'lls liked this chapter, it was really fun writing, and I already have the final chapter almost finished but I'm not going easy you guys 15 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST UPDATE! (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WAS 7 FREAKING PAGES LONG, SO NOT TO TOOT MY OWN HORN BUT… I THINK I DESERVE IT… LOL) As much as I want to post it I won't unless you guys… R&R thanks! PEACE YA'LLS!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n- hi everyone! I am so excited to write this chapter! I have so much planned, and thank you for all the positive reviews! It really keeps me going, sometimes I wonder why I even write, but it's the amazing reviews ya'll give me that keeps me going, so keep them coming! On a different note, I still need sequel name ideas so please help! Ok on with the story,

**Who's keeping Score- the 11****th**** and final chapter?**

**1 YEAR LATER!**

I wake up, bright and early, I cannot wait for today, why? Because today's is the day I graduate high school, along with my best friend grace, and jacks friend jerry, and of course my lovely boyfriend jack, along with the rest of my senior class, other than aurora who failed, and has to stay in that hell hole for another year. But I'm also incredibly nervous about today, because- I have something very important to tell jack, but that can wait til later, VERY important. But nonetheless I get up to get dressed, I take a shower first, and do my makeup which is baby pink eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, a little blush, and lip gloss, my hair was all the way curled, I then slipped on the perfect dress, it was a baby pink dress that went to about mid-thigh that poofed out a bit at the bottom, it had a jeweled strap that went around my neck and down to the center of my chest, making a small loop, (link- search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=799&q=black+high+school+graduation+dresses&oq=black+high+school+graduation+dresses&gs_l=img.3...2376.22525.0.22..3410.3j29.32.0...0...1ac. 1. ..13.23. 1artQU#hl=en&q=high+school+graduation+high+low+dress&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=TLDFJQFTkyka7M%3A%3BD2QTHd2ESPqIBM%3BTLDFJQFTkyka7 M%3A&imgrc=TLDFJQFTkyka7M%3A%3Be3-EHSaLz40XZM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F%252Fi00. .com%252Fwsphoto%252Fv0%252F882800944% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fprice% %3B832%3B702 ) it was gorgeous, I also had silver and clear, strappy 5 inch heels, for jewelry I had angel earrings and a diamond bracelet. It took me about an hour and a half to get ready, then I went downstairs to see jack talking to my parents in the kitchen, "hi! What are you guys talking about?" I ask, doing my runway walk down the stairs, and before they answered they all stuttered "huh oh nothing Kim" then they look at me, jack comes over to me, and wraps his arms around my waist, "you look gorgeous Kim" he says, pecking my lips after, he pulls away from me, and I look him up and down "oh, what happened to Mr. I don't wear suits?" I ask, teasingly, he tugged on his sleeves "Special occasions only kimmy, and besides I thought I looked nice," he said, tugging on his tie also, which made me chuckle, "you do, and by the way I love the tie, it matches my dress" I say. "Aren't you 2 adorable! And kimmy you look beautiful" my mom squeals, "alright time for pictures," my dad finishes for her, pulling out a camera, so me and jack strike a couple poses together, one normal, one funny, one with our backs against each other's and our arms crossed and we are smiling at each other, and the last one- my favorite- we kiss, both of my parents cooed at this. We began to shuffle out the door "ok mom, dad, I'll see you there." I say as we walk out "ok, kimmy, we love-"before I shut the door.

**Time skip- at graduation**

We finally arrive at the school, and at the stage in the midst football field, and it was a crazy mess, you see, grace, jack, and myself were the coordinators, grace was supposed to be here an hour ago, and next thing I know, she comes running up, out of breath, with jerry. "I'm so, so, sooooo, sorry Kim! We were late because dumb ass couldn't decide on ANYTHING!" she exclaims, smacking the back of her lovely boyfriends head, this is how love works, I think. "It's alright grace…" I say, then I look over at all the nutty kids who look like they have had way too much caffeine, I whistle, loudly, but no one even looks at me. "Grace! Give me a lift!" I say, taking my heels off and walking up to her, and puts her hands crossed, cheerleading style, I stepped on her hands and my hands on her shoulders "5… 6… 7… 8…" and she lifted, I spun around so I was facing the same was as grace, towards the stage, I put my hands around my mouth as I shouted "yo!" I am around jerry WAY too much, but hey everyone looked at me "shut the fuck up and listens to me for a god damned minute!" then they got quiet "okay! All music students go over there! Valedictorians or students with speeches of any kind go over there, and sports teams go over there!" I point to the different directions as I yell, but no one moves yet, "ok, now where the hell are the teachers?!" and it's silent, so I just shrug "ok, ya'll got 3 seconds to get to your designated areas before I pop a cap in your ass now move! 1… 2… 3!" I say, and everybody runs, literally, to their areas, "thank you!" I mumble, as I dismount from graces hands, I march inside alongside grace to the office to figure out where the hell the teachers are at. "Jack, bozo, get everything out here situated…!" I yell to them, "you know, I would tell you not to talk about my boyfriend like that, but I'd have to agree," grace remarks, as we both laugh,

**Time skip- beginning of graduation after everything is organized**

We FINALLY got everything situated, turns out, the teacher were being lazy asses and drinking coffee in the lunch lounge, but right now we are all helping each other zip up and fix our cap and gowns. Jack's been acting really strange today, but maybe he's just nervous. We all get our cap and gowns on as we hear a voice come from the stage "welcome! Friends, family, and relatives, to the 2013-2014 senior graduation! Right now, we would like to welcome all of our graduating seniors, to take their proper seat on the stage" Mrs. Gillespie said, and we all walked on stage, huge smiles on our face, we take our seat, as she begins to speak again, "alright, thank you students, for coming out in an orderly fashion, now, we will begin with diplomas going from A-Z" Mrs. Gillespie said, "ok, Anne Andrew" hands out diploma "Cody anchors" hands diploma "jack brewer. Graduating to the Seaford academy of fine arts" jack stands up, goes to Mrs. Gillespie, shakes her hands, takes his diploma, but when I thought he was coming back, she whispers something in his ear, he smiles and nods and I hear her say "congratulations son." Then he returns to his seat, I give him a questioningly look but he just gives me a gorgeous cheeky grin, which makes me smile, "grace brewer. Graduating to the Seaford academy of fine arts" and grace gets up and does the same as jack, minus the whispering. "Kim Crawford who is also graduating to the Seaford academy of fine arts" I smile, get up, walk to Mrs. Gillespie, she her hand, take the diploma "congratulations sweetheart" she says, "Thank you!" I reply sweetly, returning to my seat.

Many students later.

"jerry Martinez" Mrs. Gillespie calls him up, and I immediately think 'oh gosh, what is he going to do', he walks up, and shakes her hands like all the others, but then he is handed his diploma, which I have no clue how he got, and he gratefully takes it and holding it In the air "whooo!" he yells, which causes everyone to laugh, including myself.

A LOT MORE STUDENTS LATER!

"alright, everyone, please give all of our graduating students a round of applause, students please stand and take a bow," Mrs. Gillespie asks, so we all stand, little did everyone know, we had a plan, we all look at each, take off our caps, and throw them to the crowd, grab each other's hands, and bow, and as we- or I? Go to walk off all the students form around in a semi-circle around me, they are all smiling "wha?-"I start, but then I turn around, jack is on one knee, holding a small, red velvet box in his hand, I immediately throw my hands to my mouth as tears run to my eyes, threatening to pour, "Kimberly Crawford, you have been the best 6 years of my life, even when we weren't together, and we always fought, you were always a part of my life, and that was always good enough for me, I remember you'd always tease me, by being with other guys, little did you know how much it made my heart break, so will you, Kim Crawford, marry me, when you are ready?" he asks, opening the small box, revealing a 24k diamond and silver ring, tears in his eyes, and all I can do is nod, I do actually manage to stutter "y-yes, absolutely y-yes j-jack!" I smile, finally letting the tears of joy out, he stands up, and walks to me, he gently pry's my hands off my mouth one by one, he slips the beautiful engagement ring onto my ring finger and we both smile, holding each other's hands, I finally manage to get out of my stage of shock and speak, "you know, I have a secret of my own too, brewer" I say, smiling. "Oh yeah? What's that kimmy?" he asks, sweetly, I've been meaning to tell him this for the past week, always worried about what he'd say but I know now is the perfect time… "I'm pregnant" I manage out, smiling, and I think his smile just got bigger, if that's even possible, as the audience cooed in awe. He then gently pushed his lips onto mine with a light kiss, "I will always love you Kim, and now I will love this baby the exact same as I love you kimmy" he says, "I love you too jack"

a/n- how'd you guys like? I hope you really did! Cause I've stayed up to almost 2 a.m. writing this so, needless to say, I am tired! But sequel will be next week, I STILL NEED NAMES, PLEASE! Alright for the last time on this story, PEACE YA'LLS!


End file.
